


Dracula Drabble

by LunarBizarre



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarBizarre/pseuds/LunarBizarre
Summary: Mina and Lucy share a moment.
Relationships: Dracula & Mina Harker, Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dracula Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years - please don't hate me!  
> Just a short bit of ficlet drabble I wrote while bored. The style is overtly dramatic in an attempt to sync with style of the movie.

Dracula Fanfiction

Mina Murray absently gazed at the luxurious garden around her. Her darling friend Lucy had invited her to stay, and in Jonathan's absence, she had no reason to decline. She hated how her betrothed viewed her friend; and while she tried to convince herself that he simply felt unworthy, she knew it was not, as he claimed, a feeling of inadequacy. Perhaps even he felt the allure of her dear friend, and wished to keep them apart to avoid temptation. Would that she were as pretty and well loved as she. Still, Mina could not bring herself to despise Lucy for her charm and good looks. The beauty had always been a loving and loyal friend. She celebrated Mina's engagement to Jonathan with such joy. Mina knew Lucy longed for her own engagement and would feel envy that her drab school mistress friend would be properly wed and bed before she would.

Oh, if only Jonathan's desires could match her own. She could barely convince him to kiss her. Mina had thought that once they were engaged, Jonathan would be less strict with his affections, but if anything, now that she was promised to him, he had grown more so. He had even tried to leave for his business trip without kissing or hugging her. She practically had to beg for the morsel of affection she had been given, and when she had gently rested his hand on her breast, he had promptly shot up and fled from her.

"Mina!"  
"I'm here, Lucy!" Her friend came bounding off the veranda, all flowing skirts and unkempt hair. Her laughter shattered Mina's sadness, and she was smiling widely even before her darling friend embraced her.

"Oh, Mina! You won't believe the dream I just had! He was soo handsome!"  
"Who was?" Mina feined ignorance. She knew perfectly well what her friend was about to say.  
"Why, my lover of course! He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, his lips were soo soft, but his hands were sooo rough!"  
"Lucy!" the smile on her lips betrayed the shocked tone of her voice. "How indecent."  
"Oh, Mina, you have no idea. The things he did to me, why I do believe you'd faint at the very idea."  
"Well then, it is a very good thing I have no such ideas."  
"Liar! I know for a fact you have had many such ideas about a certain solicitor. Don't lie! I know it to be a fact! Oh do tell me Mina, what's it like? To actually be with a man."  
"I wouldn't know." Mina felt the dull ache in her chest return as disappointment filled her once again. If only Jonathan would desire her in a such a way.  
"Mina, darling, what is it? Tell Lucy, please?"  
Mina smiled at the adorable pout gracing her friends pretty red stained lips, but it was quickly replaced by sadness. "I know you'll hate me for saying this, but if only I was as pretty as you, then perhaps Jonathan would want to, well, you know..." she blushed, "touch me."  
"Oh foolish Mina of course he wants to touch you! You are too beautiful, I've seen how men look at you -"  
"Now who's lying! They are all much to busy looking at you!"  
"Mina-"  
"And anyway if I'm so pretty why doesn't Jonathan even so much as wish to kiss me? You know he tried to leave without so much as a hug? I know I'm not pretty, but am I really that ugly? Tell me Lucy, what is so wrong with me?"  
Mina was biting back tears, her teeth digging into her lips and cheeks as she tried desperately not to sob in what she knew would be a most unbecoming way. Lucy wrapped her arms around her, pillowing her head into her rose-scented hair.  
"Mina, my sweet sister, how could Jonathan make you feel so unloved? That's it!" she pulled Mina away from her, holding her by her shoulders and looking triumphantly into her tear glazed eyes. "That is it! I shan't allow you to marry him nor him to marry you. I will marry you myself and treat you like the goddess you are. My beautiful Mina, say yes." Lucy dropped down to one knee before her friend, pulling one of her many rings from her finger, and slipping it onto Mina's. "Say yes and I shall whisk you away into a world of such beauty and sin, you'll never think of that silly Jonathan Harker again!"  
Mina looked at the ring hangling loosely from her finger, such much thinner than Lucy's pretty plump ones. If only Jonathan had given her a ring. No, she shouldn't think such things. They were poor, she shouldn't -  
"Mina?" The smile had wilted from Lucy's lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"  
"Yes!" Mina exclaimed, leaping to her feet, dragging Lucy with her. "Yes I shall marry you! Who needs men!"  
Lucy hesitated, but Mina smiled so warmly at her. "Yes indeed! Who needs men!" Their laughter filled the garden as they celebrated their mock engagement, kissing one another on the lips and twirling about with mirth.

The count smiled into the darkness, his eyes gazing upon the object of his desires thousands of miles away. How many times had she walked this Earth? How many lives had she lived without him knowing? If only he had thought to reach out for her mind as he did now. Fear, he realized, had kept him from seeking her. Fear of finding her damned. Now he knew how foolish he had been. If only he had reached out for her, how many centuries of pain and lonliness might have been..  
Best not to dwell on the past now. After all, for the first time in four hundred years, Vlad Dracul, Prince of Darkness, had a future.

Mina


End file.
